Other Worlds
by yubitsume
Summary: Gilbert had owned the ability to enter a different world when he sleeps ever since he was ten years old. Now at the age of seventeen, he finds it to be rather mundane. That is until a dream deity literally crashes into his world and accidentally follows him to the real world, where he must pass as Gilbert's younger brother. NOT YOAI!


**I basically got inspired for this ff by watching a shit-load of amvs and watching my new Hetalis DVDs with the rest of my spare time. Hehe...But listen up! I want to make this a really entertaining ff, so I will need some feed back, okay. No yoai, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!**

This place was all too familiar to the Prussian. He had visited it every night since he was ten. Seven years just about.

This dreamworld that resided in Gilbert's head was small. Well, at least the accessable part was. Beneath Gilbert's feet lay a shiny red floor that reflected his figure flawlessly, making it appear like there were two worlds in his head, rather than just one. The bottom of his feet pressed themselves against the bottom of his shiny twin's feet, both of their matching red eyes staring curiously at the other. Somehow, these floors managed to never get filthy, but then again, dirt doesn't exactly follow you into your dreams.

If he followed the floor to his right, he would meet a stair case that went about twelve steps up before ascending into nothing. He climbed the steps slowly and peered down into the dark void below. The only unexplored part of this world and the only thing he feared about it.

Of course Gilbert couldn't investigate it. No way of climbing down presented itself and the Prussian couldn't just jump. Sure, he felt as light as a feather in this place, but what if there was nothing to land on beneath and he just kept falling and falling and falling...

Feeling queesy, Gilbert stepped away from the edge and cracked his knuckles. Now all he had to do was kill time until his body allowed him to wake up, and he was somewhat of a professional when it came to doing unproductive, distracting things.

The dreamworld also held four large, golden pillars that seemed to reach into the heavens; Gilbert saw no end to them. There were hundreds ( maybe thousands ) of golden arches that ran around the four pillars, making the whole place appear as a hollow cylinder.

With an extraordinary leap, Gilbert landed on one of the arches with ease, but wasted no time in transfering to the one opposite to it. he counted each one he landed on in his head.

He would do this every night ( or sometimes morning, when he was taking a cat-nap ) and get a little higher each time. Not that it would lead him anywhere, though. This place had no ceiling and nowhere to go from what Gilbert could tell. Boring. As. Shit.

He used to think that this world was awesome, but over the years, it had become natural and dull to him. He was beginning to wish that he could just sleep like he used to and not be stuck in such an unawesome place.

With a sigh, he prepared to launch himself across again, when a loud rumbling sound came from overhead. This caught Gilbert off guard, causing him to lose his concentration for a moment and nearly miss the arch and fall into the void instead. Luckily, he caught himself before he could fall and jerked his head up to where the sound came from.

His heart nearly stopped.

"W-what the- what the hell! ?" Gilbert exclaimed when he saw the darkness above him literally begin to crack like glass. The cracks spread quickly across the ceiling of the dreamworld, each revealing a blinding white in contrast to the sheer black.

The Prussian shielded his eyes as more and more light flooded in. What was going on? He found himself more curious than afraid and leaped to another arch to get a better view. Pieces ( actual pieces! ) of the ceiling the Prussian assumed did not exist came lose and either fell to the ground and shattered, or entered the void, never to be seen again.

It was predictable where the shards would fall, so Gilbert assumed he could dodge them easily if any strayed towards his position. However, he had underestimated the size of them, and he ended up having to abandon his position on the arch for a lower one when a piece seven times his size came crashing down.

This was exciting, although scary, the Prussian had to admit.

When enough of the ceiling had eroded, the rest came down as a chain reaction, revealing that something was weighing it down on the other side.

A heavy storm of glass shards came pouring down, each nearly cutting the albino in half. Luckily, he was somehow able to dodge them and escape with only a few minor cuts. He had never bled in this world. it felt weird. Hell, all of this felt weird!

From the new opening in the sky came a large object that impaled itself on the pillars. Gilbert cringed at the sound that came when the pillars pierced the flat object, then took a closer look to see exactly what 'it' was.

"A...door?" The Prussian was nearly dumbstruck. It was indeed, a door. A really BIG door. Gilbert remembered learning about famous Roman architecture in class. Elizaveta, his childhood friend, had questioned why they always made the entrances so big and the teacher answered, saying that they wanted to feel like they were in the presence of gods. Well, one of those freakin' huge doors was now facing Gilbert, but all he felt like was pissing his pants.

Suddenly, the door opened a small amount and spit out something, before closing again. Gilbert watched anxiously as the thing plummeted. When it passed him, the moment seemed to go in slow motion and Gilbert only processed a few things, but that was all it took:

_Blonde hair_

_Eyes_

_Hands_

_A person?_

Shocked, the Prussian let out a yelp right before the person hit the ground with a very audible thud. He cringed, unsure of what to do exactly. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he leaped from his arch and landed gracefully by the person...er...body...ugh.

The boy appeared a few years younger than Gilbert. He was tall and had lean muscle from what the Prussian could tell.

Gilbert covered his mouth when he noticed liquid leaking from underneath the guy. _Poor_ _bastard_, he thought before seeing the color of the blood.

The white shade of the 'blood' held a heavy contrast to the red floor beneath the blonde, making it appear as if the liquid was glowing. Gilbert's silver eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What the hell is this, _Sin City_?" He grunted. God, he had to stop watching American movies.

Curiosity overcoming his will power again, the albino bent down to get a closer look at the 'American-movie-style-blood'. It certainly was white. So white that he hadn't seen what lay crumpled under the boy.

Wings?

Okay, this was getting too weird. He poked at them too make sure that they were real ( if any of this was real to begin with ). The skin on his finger tips brushed against what felt like leather.

Suddenly, the stranger's eyes shot open to reveal pools of blue. Gilbert woke up screaming.

...

The Prussian groaned. "Just a dream. Just a dream." He chanted to himself before looking at his alarm clock. 4:31 AM.

He had a massive headache for some reason. Did he usually get those when returning from the dreamworld? He didn't think so.

Rubbing his face to stimulate the nerves, Gil swung his legs around the side of his bed, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. And that was to get hammered. Maybe he could prank call some people too ( people meaning Elizaveta, Francis, and Antonio ). If he was forced to wake up at the butt crack of dawn, so would everybody else.

"Huh?" Gilbert's eyes widened when his bare foot hit something on the ground. Something hard.

"Okay, I know I don't do laundry that much, but come on. It can't be that bad." He rubbed his tired eyes then reached down to pick up what he thought was clothes. It wasn't.


End file.
